The Letter
by RonWeasleysLoverxo
Summary: Mary Margret and Emma find themselves back at Snow and Charmings castle. Snow goes exploring only to find herself in her old bedroom, but she finds something from Charming. A letter, who is it addressed to and what does it say? Short Snowing Oneshot :)


The Letter 

Life hasn't exactly been easy since my daughter and I got trapped in the Enchanted Forest. Emma was finding it hard coming to terms with everything after she and my grand-son broke Regina's curse. Having to deal with having no parents for 28 years and then them appearing suddenly must have been bad enough. But also to find out that we are Snow White and Prince Charming that are trapped in the real world must have been very confusing for her. Not only did she have to deal with all of this we are now trapped back in my original home the Enchanted Forest. After trying to help Regina, Jefferson's hat sent us back here and trying to find away home is proving harder than we thought. Just to make things worst Regina's evil mother Cora has just revealed herself to us. Trying to find the enchanted wardrobe herself, she turned up where we left.

I find myself back in my old home, our old castle in our old kingdom. We haven't been here for that long but this is defiantly the hardest thing I have had to face so far. Going back and seeing the damage that the curse caused, imagining what life would have been like if the curse hadn't happened. I can't help but wonder what it would have been like for Emma growing up in this kingdom; whether she would have been happy being a princess would she fit in? But without the curse would I have had a Grandson? Emma has never revealed who Henry's father is, so I don't know whether she would have had him so young or at all if we had stayed in the Enchanted Forest. After leaving Emma in her old room I go and take a wonder around. She said that she needed time to think things through which I can understand, I am longing to create some sort of bond with her. We have been apart for 28 years, I don't think that she has quite come to terms with the fact that me and Charming needed to give her up in order to save our family we didn't really have a choice. I keep wondering not concentrating where I am going until I realise where I am heading towards. Our old bedroom, the last time I was here I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl. Just like Emma's room the curse has done a lot of damage, the walls are crumbling, things are smashed it looks like a complete mess. I start looking through all the draws; I had something that I wanted to give Emma. It was a locket that I had made for her; I never got to give it to her before Charming left. I want to give it to her now, show her that we really do love her and we are proud of her for breaking the curse to save us all. That's when I find it, an envelope in one of Charming's draws. It had my name on the front of it; I wonder why he hadn't given it to me before. It was addressed to me so there is no reason why I can't open it.

Dear Snow,

I know for sure that some day you will find this letter and our world will be restored once more. On our beautiful daughters 28th birthday you will both find a way to break this evil curse that Regina has set on our land. I cannot even begin to think about what my life is going to be like until then. With you not there beside me all of the time, it is certainly going to be a new adventure. But I know for sure that no amount of evil can come between us, and even though I may not remember who you are my love for you will still be there deep down. I will never ever forget the intensity of our love together, no person will ever begin to fill the hole that I will have in my heart for you. You are the person that completes my world, and that will never change no matter what kind of evil land I end up with. I will always fit for our love, I will never let Regina or anyone else defeat me in this new world.

I know that once you return the final battle will start if anything happens to me in the just know that I will always watch over you. If I am not there with you as you are reading this, then just remember that my love for you would move the stars for you. I am so proud of you Snow White; I know that you will have raised our beautiful daughter perfectly. No matter whom you turn out to be just remember exactly who you are inside. Know that you are more than beautiful, live life like you are meant to be adored everyone in the Kingdom will always respect you for all you have done. Whenever you look up into the night sky remember me, remember our life together, remember just how much I love you. You said one day that your prince would come and I did but don't let my passing change anything. If another comes along do not hesitate if he makes you happy I know that you will always remember me, but marry him live a long and happy life with him.

I love you Snow White, I'll find you somehow. I will always find you.

Love your Prince Charming x

By the end of the letter the parchment was covered in my tears. I wiped them away from my eyes. He must have written it before the curse arrived, before Emma was born not knowing that she would be the only one to travel in the Enchanted Wardrobe. I read over the words again and again imagining what it would be like to read this with him sat next to me. Remembering just what our love was like before the curse, made me determined. Determined to find him, to get back to him and continue our lives together. I have waited since a child to be with him, he was the prince that I had always dreamed of and no curse was going to stop me from making my dream come true. I have to go and find Emma and continue on our quest to get home to Storybrooke and defeat Regina for the last time.

"I will find you Charming, I will always find you"


End file.
